It's a Better Place
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: A new boy comes into town and help makes a lonely girl feel happy again. ONESHOT.


It was a quiet and peaceful day. I was on my way to my hideout I always go to when I'm feeling upset. today was that day I felt upset. Sometimes it just comes on and I feel sad. I was clutching myself in my sweater as I walked along.

Then I saw him. A lone boy I have never seen before, walking towards the docks. Out of curiosity, I followed behind, wondering what he was doing and where he came from. He was going straight to the area where the known bullies like to hang out by their boat. I had to warn him!

I hid behind a post as I listened in on what was happening. I heard laughing and then a large splash. I gasped and heard their boat take off. I quickly ran to the dock and saw the boy had been pushed over the side.

"Are you alright?" I called out. I heard the boy gasp and I reached out a hand. He grabbed my arm with his wet one and I helped him up out of the water. He brushed his wet bangs away from his eyes. He had the prettiest hazel eyes I'd ever seen.

"Thank you. I'm not sure why those boys got so aggressive all out of nowhere." he breathed. He had a very heavy Scottish accent.

"Those are just the bullies that live around here." I responded. He had stood up and began to wring the water from his shirt.

"So, what's your name? I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"I'm Tyler. I'm just visiting, I think. I'm not actually sure where I'm from."

"Come on then. I can help you get dried off." I gave him a smile and motioned him to follow me. He didn't even hesitate.

On the way to my hideout, Tyler followed along happily, talking about different things, like vessels on the water.

"Do you go to the docks often?" he asked.

"Not really. I just walk past to get to my hideout."

"'Hideout'?"

"Yeah, I go there to be, alone." We were silent for a bit.

"I like to be by the water, and on the water. Being on a boat makes me happy." Tyler said, smiling.

"I don't own a boat, but there are beaches around here." I said. He smiled even more at that.

We soon came upon the abandoned tree house I had made my own. It was in a small wooden area.

"Whoa.." Tyler said in awe.

"I like to come here sometimes. I can spend a lot of time here." I said, coming closer to it.

"Do you come here when yer sad?" Tyler's sudden question made me freeze.

"Uh, yeah, I do.." I didn't say another word and began to climb the ladder. Tyler followed in silence.

"Here's a towel." I handed him a soft towel I had on a shelf. He used it to dry his hair a little.

I sat in a small bean bag chair I had brought in long ago. Tyler wrapped the towel around his shivering body and sat in another chair nearby. His hair was all messed up, which he tried to fix.

"So, where are you and your family staying on your visit?" I asked, desperate to change the recent subject and lighten the mood a little.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I'm here, with my pa, but he went off somewhere, I don't know where."

"Do you have any other family?"

"Um, I don't think so? But if you see a large tugboat, let me know."

"Is that your boat?"

"No, it's-" he was cut off to a yell outside.

"Oh, no, they're here again." I groaned.

"Who's here?"

"Those bullies from before." I quickly go up and closed the curtains on the windows and brought up the ladder.

"'From before'?" Tyler repeated, quickly standing up.

"Yeah, they don't know when to leave me alone."

After I made sure they weren't able to bother us, I turned around to see Tyler near me very closely. I accidentally bumped into him and he quickly scooted backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He gushed.

"no, you're okay!" I said quickly. We were both silent for a moment. An awkward moment.

"Do you want anything? Biscuits or tea? I just brought some up not too long ago."

"No, no, I'm fine." He shook his head, draping the towel over the chair carefully.

We stayed up there, chatting about different things until it became late. The bullies had long gone and we both had come down and walked into town. I stopped in front of my house.

"Will you be okay?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. you?"

"Very much so. I'll find my pa and be at your window in the morning always."

I smiled a little and wished him goodnight, which he returned. I don't know where he went that night but he kept his promise with staying by my window. He was the first thing I saw that morning when I looked out the window. He was there, in freshly clean clothes, smiling up at me as I saw him.

"Good morning!" I called, smiling.

"Morning! Are you busy?" he called back.

"I don't think so."

"Then come down!"

I obeyed and quickly got myself ready. I ran outside and he was there waiting.

"I picked this for you this morning." he smiled shyly, handing me a small purple flower.

I couldn't help but smile widely. "Aw, thank you. It's beautiful." I felt so warm inside. I put the flower behind my ear into my hair. He gave me a smile before leading me to the ocean by a small beach.

Day after day, since then, he has greeted me every morning by the window. I've done all I can to find time to be with him. He has made me extremely happy. Happier than I have ever been.

Until one day.

Tyler fell ill. Very ill. We were up in my tree house when he suddenly collapsed to the floor, pale skin and running a small fever. He began to sweat in great amounts and could barely speak, let alone stand. I had done all I could to carry him and get help. I have spent most of my time at the hospital with him. This happened days ago. He seemed to be getting worse.

Doctors couldn't tell what was wrong. Nurses couldn't find efficient painkillers. Blood tests told nothing. I knew he was in so much pain. He was good and not showing it though. He always talked about his pa, when he was able to talk, and how his pa was off somewhere and he didn't know where. I just wanted to know why he wasn't here for his son.

It all seemed to end for me one day later. I was by his side as he struggled to keep awake. I felt his head turn on my shoulder as I held his hand, his soft, brown hair falling over his pained eyes. He couldn't even look at me.

"Tomorrow, I will try to be at yer window once more. If, if I'm, not there, do not fret. I will, will be in a safe place. You-you don'tworry about me anymore." Before I could respond, he fell into a deep sleep. I felt my heart break as I stood up and left, leaving him to his needed rest.

All night I worried. I don't think I even got any sleep. Barely any. What did he mean? Safe place? Did he know if he was going to die? Did he not want me to come back to the hospital? What did he know that I didn't? Was he pushing me away? I dreaded even the thought of looking out the window at his usual time and not seeing him.

The time soon came. My heart beat faster and faster as I got out of bed wearily and came upon my window. I carefully drew back the curtain to reveal, nothing. Tyler wasn't standing outside. Instead, in his place, was what looked to be a toy boat. I slowly backed away from the window, not sure how to respond at first. I then turne around and raced as fast as I could outside. The boat was a tugboat. He had told me once that he had a tugboat, as did his pa. The boat had a note on it. I carefully peeled the note off and read it.

 _Dear Sophia,_

 _I am fine and well, and will visit you again if I can one day. I just want to tell you, that I am so glad I was able to make you feel happiness again. You deserve to be happy. If I see you again, I promise a ride on my tugboat._

 _Love, Tyler_

After reading the note, I turned around and headed straight for my tree house. Once inside, I placed the boat on top of a built in ledge, and hung the note off its bow. I then went back to the beach we always hung out on, my heart feeling full and happy, and my own self feeling better than i ever have.

* * *

I'm sorry if some things in this were inaccurate, such as Tyler's dialect or even Sophia's. I trieeeedddddd

And if there's any errors, please tell me. It is 2:35 AM


End file.
